


no title

by anrenshin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin
Summary: 一个自行车，自泄。





	no title

折原稍微揉捏略僵硬的双腿，敛目沉吟片刻，于是他卸下斗篷搭在双膝之上，窝在轮椅里向后靠去。

轻车熟路半褪裤腰，隔着里裤轻揉，他从鼻中溢出几声无奈的低吟，再稍稍移动双腿再张开些，目光落及胯间，在空荡的食指上停留片刻，翻腕握住半勃的性器。

这种情况也是会有的吧，毕竟是正常的人类男性啊。像是自我安慰一般，折原脑中胡乱飘过不在状态的语句，一面左手手指攀上柱身轻轻摩挲，右手摸来桌上玻璃杯一口闷下杯中液体，他甩了甩脑袋缓缓喷出一口酒气。

实际上并不喜欢被酒精支配头脑，也并不喜欢被性欲左右思想，只不过两种情绪交织在一起的时候能产生片刻逃离的感觉，即使并不能骗过自己，也想从中得到短暂的解脱。

诸如解脱啊、逃离啊，不过只是自欺欺人罢了嘛。

酒劲上爬，他低低漏出几点笑声，手掌收拢抚慰昂起的欲望，发出一声舒畅的长息声，他仰头目光紧盯着天花板上细密的花纹，就连视野也逐渐变得忽明忽灭起来。情欲在放纵之间攀附而上，他略微眯起水雾迷蒙的眼眸，毫不压抑性欲来带的欢愉浪潮，张口溢出一阵低吟。他加快了手中的速度，背脊紧绷略微后仰，放任自己坠入溺人的深渊之中。

深渊之中又是何种光景呢，他无意识地低喃起来。

「くっ…シズ…」

放任在外的意识突然被口中流泻的零碎的词语拉住，像是有警钟敲击猛地将他从深渊拉起，他狠狠地蹙上了眉，紧闭双唇将无意义的话语封在口中。

须臾，他深吸一口气懒散睁眼。之前膝上斗篷不知何时落地，他稍微探头寻找，目光就落在满手黏腻上。

不过只是自欺欺人罢了嘛……

他自嘲地笑了笑，仰头重新倒回轮椅椅背上。

不管了。


End file.
